I Chaudh-en-Ionin Durina
by Lasgalendil
Summary: Thranduil was there when the Dwarves attacked Doriath and killed his king. He was there when the Noldor killed his kin, when Beleriand sank beneath the sea, and he stood before the Black Gate and watched as his father and people were slaughtered. Now the last Elf King in Arda reflects on the deaths of the line of Durin in the tongue of his father and that of his son.


_Nae, ionin Durina,_

_Nae, d' i—iont Dísa_

_Maladin rínedhir, a valadin chaudhinedhir._

_T'annedhir sui t'thrachedhir._

_._

_Nae, ŷn Durin,_

_Nae, d' i-ŷn Dís_

_meleidin rínedhir, a veleidin choedhinedhir._

_T'annedhir sui t'thrachedhir._

_. _

_Nae, ŷn Durin,_

_Nae, d' i-ŷn Dís_

_meleid rídhir, a veleid choedhedhir._

_T'annedhir sui t'thrachedhir._

_._

_Nê, ŷn Durin,_

_Nê, dhe i—ŷn Dís_

_Melaid in rî dhîn, a velaid in choedh dhîn,_

_Te i ann dhîn sui te i thrach dhîn._

* * *

**Literal Translation:**

Alas, sons of Durin,

Alas, you who were the two sons of Dís

Gold are your crowns, and gold are your mounds.

It is your gift as it is your curse.

.

Alas, sons of Durin,

Alas, you who were the sons of Dís,

Gold are your crowns, and gold are your mounds.

It is your gift as it is your curse.

.

Alas, sons of Durin,

Alas, you who were the sons of Dís,

Gold are your crowns, and gold are your mounds.

It is your gift as it is your curse.

.

Alas, sons of Durin,

Alas, you who were the sons of Dís,

Gold are your crowns, and gold are your mounds.

It is your gift as it is your curse.

**Even More Literal Translation:**

Alas, sons Durin-of,

Alas, you that (were) the sons(dual) Dís-of,

Gold(plural) (are) crowns-yours, gold(plural) (are) mounds-yours.

It (is) gift-yours as it (is) curse-yours.

.

Alas, sons (of) Durin,

Alas, you that (were) the sons (of) Dís,

Gold(plural) (are) crowns-yours, gold(plural) (are) mounds-yours.

It (is) gift-yours as it (is) curse-yours.

.

Alas, sons (of) Durin,

Alas, you that (were) the sons (of) Dís,

Gold(plural) (are) crowns-yours, gold(plural) (are) mounds-yours.

It (is) gift-yours as it (is) curse-yours.

.

Alas, sons (of) Durin,

Alas, you that (were) the sons (of) Dís,

Gold(plural) (are) the crowns yours, gold(plural) (are) the mounds yours.

It (is) the gift yours as it (is) the curse yours.

**No One Is This Effing Literal Translation:**

**Doriathrin (first age):**

Nae (interj.) "Alas"

Ion (n.; singular) "son"

-in (suffix) plural designator of Common Eldarin, maintained in the very insulated Kingdom of Doriath much longer than the other Sindarin dialects.

Durin (n.; proper name) "Durin"

-a (suffix) genitive designator "'s, of"

Nae (interj.) "Alas"

de (pron.; Doriathrin second personal formal plural subjective) "you"

_i—_(pron.; relative) "that, who, which"

ion (n.; singular)

-t (suffix) dual plural designator "two"

Dís (n.; proper) "Dís"

-a (suffix) genitive designator "'s, of"'

Malad (adj.) "gold"

-in (suffix) plural designator of Common Eldarin, maintained in the very insulated Kingdom of Doriath much longer than the other Sindarin dialects.

Rî (n., singular) "crown"

-in (suffix) plural designator of Common Eldarin, maintained in the very insulated Kingdom of Doriath much longer than the other Sindarin dialects.

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural possessive) "your, yours"

a (conj.) "and"

Malad (adj.) mutates to *valad after conjuction "gold"

-in (suffix) plural designator of Common Eldarin, maintained in the very insulated Kingdom of Doriath much longer than the other Sindarin dialects.

Haudh (n.; singular) mutates to *Chaudh as it is the predicate of a "to be" phrase "tomb, grave, raised mound"

-in (suffix) plural designator of Common Eldarin, maintained in the very insulated Kingdom of Doriath much longer than the other Sindarin dialects.

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural possessive) "your, yours"

Te (pron.; Doriathrin third person singular neutral subjective) contracts to *t' "it"

Ann (n.; singular) "gift"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural) "your, yours"

Sui (conj.) "as, like"

Te (pron.; third person singular neutral subjective) contracts to *t' "it"

Rach (n.; singular) mutates to *thrach "curse"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural possessive) "your, yours"

**Doriathrin-influenced Sindarin (early second age):**

Nae (interj.) "Alas"

Ion (n.; singular) mutates to *ŷn (n.; plural) "son"

Durin (n.; proper name) "Durin"

Nae (interj.) "Alas"

De (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural) contracts to *d' "you"

_i—_(pron.; relative) "that, who, which"

Ion (n.; singular) mutates to *ŷn (n.; plural) "son"

Dís (n.; proper) "Dís"

Malad (adj.; singular) mutates to *meleidin [which in later Sindarin would become *melaid due to systemic changes in this diphthong], note the retained Doriathrin plural -in (adj.; plural) "gold"

Rî (n., singular) mutates to *rî (n.; plural), note the retained Doriathrin plural -in "crown"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural possessive) "your, yours"

a (conj.) "and"

Malad (adj.; singular) mutates to *meleidin (adj.; plural) mutates to *veleidin (adj.; plural) due to following a conjunction. Note the retained Doriathrin plural -in "gold"

Haudh (n.; singular) mutates to *Chaudhin (n.; singular) as it is the predicate of a "to be" phrase, mutates to *Choedhin (n.; plural) "tomb, grave, raised mound"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural possessive) "your, yours"

Te (pron.; Doriathrin third person singular neutral subjective) contracts to *t' "it"

Ann (n.; singular) "gift"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural) "your, yours"

Sui (conj.) "as, like"

Te (pron.; third person singular neutral subjective) contracts to *t' "it"

Rach (n.; singular) mutates to *thrach "curse"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural possessive) "your, yours"

**Doriathrin-influenced Sindarin (later second age):**

Nae (interj.) "Alas"

Ion (n.; singular) mutates to *ŷn (n.; plural) "son"

Durin (n.; proper name) "Durin"

Nae (interj.) "Alas"

De (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural) contracts to *d' "you"

_i—_(pron.; relative) "that, who, which"

Ion (n.; singular) mutates to *ŷn (n.; plural) "son"

Dís (n.; proper) "Dís"

Malad (adj.; singular) mutates to *meleid [which in later Sindarin would become *melaid due to systemic changes in this diphthong] (adj.; plural) "gold"

Rî (n., singular) mutates to *rî (n.; plural) "crown"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural possessive) "your, yours"

a (conj.) "and"

Malad (adj.; singular) mutates to *meleid (adj.; plural) mutates to *veleid (adj.; plural) due to following a conjunction "gold"

Haudh (n.; singular) mutates to *Chaudh (n.; singular) as it is the predicate of a "to be" phrase, mutates to *Choedh (n.; plural) "tomb, grave, raised mound"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural possessive) "your, yours"

Te (pron.; Doriathrin third person singular neutral subjective) contracts to *t' "it"

Ann (n.; singular) "gift"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural) "your, yours"

Sui (conj.) "as, like"

Te (pron.; third person singular neutral subjective) contracts to *t' "it"

Rach (n.; singular) mutates to *thrach "curse"

-dhir/edhir (pron.; Doriathrin second person formal plural possessive) "your, yours"

**Silvanized Doriathrin-influenced Sindarin (third age):**

Nê (interj.) "Alas"

Ion (n.; singular) mutates to *ŷn (n.; plural) "son"

Durin (n.; proper name) "Durin"

Nê (interj.) "Alas"

Dhe (pron.; Doriathrin-derived second person formal plural) "you"

i—(pron.; relative) "that, who, which"

Ion (n.; singular) mutates to *ŷn (n.; plural) "son"

Dís (n.; proper) "Dís"

Malad (adj.; singular) mutates to *melaid (adj.; plural) "gold"

In (art.; definite, plural) mutates to *idh as it precedes an 'r' in Sindarin, but remains *in in the Doriathrin-Sindarin dialect. "the"

Rî (n., singular) mutates to *rî (n.; plural) "crown"

Dhin (pron.; Doriathrin-derived second person plural formal possessive) "your, yours"

a (conj.) "and"

Malad (adj.; singular) mutates to *melaid (adj.; plural) mutates to *velaid (adj.; plural) due to following a conjunction "gold"

In (art.; definite, plural) "the"

Haudh (n.; singular) mutates to *Chaudh (n.; singular) as it is the predicate of a "to be" phrase, mutates to *Choedh (n.; plural) "tomb, grave, raised mound"

Dhin (pron.; Doriathrin-derived second person plural formal possessive) "your, yours"

Te (pron.; Doriathrin third person singular neutral subjective) contracts to *t' "it"

I (art.; definite, singular) "the"

Ann (n.; singular) "gift"

Dhin (pron.; Doriathrin-derived second person plural formal possessive) "your, yours"

Sui (conj.) "as, like"

Te (pron.; third person singular neutral subjective) contracts to *t' "it"

I (art.; definite, singular) "the"

Rach (n.; singular) mutates to *thrach "curse"

Dhin (pron.; Doriathrin-derived second person plural formal possessive) "your, yours"

* * *

One could even construct:

_Nae, ŷn Durin,_

_Nae, Le i—ŷn Dís_

_Melaid idh rî lîn, ar velaid in choedh lîn,_

_Te i ann lîn sui te i thrach lîn._

as the Noldorin/Quenya influenced 'Le/lin/lîn' for formal second person subjective/objective/possessive pronouns were the most commonly used, but it is unlikely that Thranduil or his followers would use Noldorin-derived words or dialect, or even permit them!

This is more how someone raised in Rivendell might speak. The 'ae' diphthong remains pronounced in that dialect, in_r=idh_r, Noldorin pronouns for second person formal are used, and the Quenya conjunction 'ar' (and) might occur in all positions.


End file.
